1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an inorganic oxide thin film and a method for preparing the same, and more particularly to an inorganic oxide thin film, in which crystalline inorganic oxide regions are discontinuously formed to be surrounded by amorphous inorganic oxide, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Technology
Display devices may include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma displays, and electroluminescence type displays.
When such display devices are used, light from a light emitting body is typically emitted into the air for viewing by a user, and as the light passes from a light transmitting material of relatively high refractive index into the air of lower index, a critical refractive threshold angle (relative to an interface normal) above which the light cannot be emitted can be exceeded due to a large difference in the refraction indices of the air and the output material, such that total light extinction occurs due to the total internal reflection phenomenon to thus lower the light output efficiency of the display device.
It would be desirable to have materials and display device structures that can improve the light output efficiencies at the solid to air interface layer of such display devices.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.